


Gaymers And Drama | Dream SMP Chatfic

by Xx_chxrry_xX



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream and Ranboo are Siblings (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Crack, Dreambur, Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Long-Haired Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, No Smut, Textfic, Toby Smith | Tubbo and Ranboo are Siblings, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, chatfic, dream smp chatfic, i hate real name tags so much, karlnap, maybe drista and lani make an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 8,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_chxrry_xX/pseuds/Xx_chxrry_xX
Summary: DreamWasTaken created an unnamed group.DreamWasTaken has changed the name of the group to Losers + Dream (And Techno).DreamWasTaken added Technoblade and some others to the group.-10K+ HITS: 26/02/21and now we have 11K+ hits! (28/02/21)12k+ hits (03/03/21)13k+ hits (08/03/21)14k+ hits (10/03/21)15k+ hits (13/03/21)holy cow thank you all!
Relationships: Antfrost & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 260
Kudos: 980





	1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first attempt at a chatfic lmao  
> here we go i guess  
> authors note first for warnings and whatnot

**NOTES:**

→ If any of the people mentioned in this fanfic as characters feel uncomfortable I will immediately delete this work as soon as physically possible.

→ I also wanted to say that I do not ship the real people, only their Minecraft personas.

→ I hope everyone is aware that this is absolutely fictional.

→ No homophobia or hate will be tolerated.

→ This is a chatfic in a college AU. Tubbo is Schlatt's son and Ranboo was adopted by Puffy while Dream is her biological son. Puffy and Schlatt are siblings.

→ Tommy, Tubbo and Ranboo are in high school while the rest of them are in college. And Fundy isn't related to Wilbur in this, he just jokingly calls him "Dad" sometimes.

→ It's inspired by "did you know that pirates are gay" by Silver_Black_XOX.

→ I have used the link: https://smp-boundaries.tumblr.com/post/611044520230109184/smp-creator-boundaries-masterpost to find out about the content creators' boundaries so I can stay within them. If there are any updates, I will change this work to meet those or delete this.

**WARNINGS:**

→ Swearing

→ Rated T

→ Angst (maybe???)

→ I'll see what else later.


	2. Chapter 1: "Dream Created A Group"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: These may change afterwards, but there will be updates if they do change. I might be adding more people into the fic but until now these are the only ones here.
> 
> Dream → insert tea kettle noises
> 
> George → gogy
> 
> Sapnap → sappynap
> 
> Technoblade → FUCK THE GOVERNMENT
> 
> BadBoyHalo → Egg Cult Leader
> 
> TommyInnit → child
> 
> WilburSoot → techno's annoying brother #1
> 
> Tubbo → Best Child
> 
> Ranboo → oreo
> 
> KarlJacobs → time traveler
> 
> Philza → Dadza
> 
> JSchlatt → UncleSchlatt
> 
> Antfrost → ant
> 
> VelvetIsCake → velvet
> 
> Eret → king eret bow down peasants
> 
> Nihachu → nikichu
> 
> Quackity → mexican dream
> 
> Skeppy → shine like a diamond
> 
> Awesamdude → Sam Nook
> 
> Fundy → #furry lives matter
> 
> Captain Puffy → mother duck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go first chapter people

_**DreamWasTaken** created an unnamed group._

_**DreamWasTaken** has changed the name of the group to **Losers + Dream (And Techno)**._

_**DreamWasTaken** added **Technoblade** and some others to the group._

**DreamWasTaken:** we have dry-as-fuck names

 **Technoblade:** change them then

_**DreamWasTaken** has changed **Technoblade** 's name to **FUCK THE GOVERNMENT**._

**FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** accurate. thank you

 **FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** make me an admin

_**FUCK THE GOVERNMENT** is now an admin._

**DreamWasTaken:** done

 **FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** thank you

_**FUCK THE GOVERNMENT** has changed **DreamWasTaken** 's name to **insert tea kettle noises**._

**insert tea kettle noises:** i hate you

 **FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** its correct isnt it

 **TommyInnit:** Hi.

_**FUCK THE GOVERNMENT** has changed **TommyInnit** 's name to **child**._

**child:** fuck you

 **BadBoyHalo:** LANGUAGE

_**insert tea kettle noises** has changed **BadBoyHalo** 's name to **Captain America**._

**Captain America:** ???

 **insert tea kettle noises:** "LaNgUAgE"

 **FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** its accurate and all but let me change it

 **insert tea kettle noises:** go ahead

_**FUCK THE GOVERNMENT** has changed **Captain America** 's name to **Egg Cult Leader**._

**Egg Cult Leader:** uhhhh

 **child:** IM NOT A CHILD YOU GREEN BITCH AND PIG-BOY

 **child** : IM GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP 

**insert tea kettle noises:** id like to see you try bitch boy

 **child:** ohohohohoho you actually want to die???

 **FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** totally unrelated to the topic but i have two spare axes if anyone wants one

 **child:** TECHNO YOUR DEAREST BROTHER NEEDS ONE

 **insert tea kettle noises:** your rival and best friend needs one too

 **GeorgeNotFound:** okay i see how it is 

**Sapnap:** ^ :(

 **insert tea kettle noises:** no guys its not like that

 **FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** dream, my clout, i have delivered one to your apartment

 **Sapnap:** dream i dont see any axe nearby????

 **FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** its in his room

 **insert tea kettle noises:** thank you techno 

**FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** i require payment

 **insert tea kettle noises:** one explosion in the cafeteria done

 **FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** pleasure doing business with you

 **FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** chaos created? check

 **child:** caused your baby brother's murder? check

 **insert tea kettle noises:** *nonchalantly whistles*

_**insert tea kettle noises** has changed **Sapnap** 's name to **sappynap**._

_**FUCK THE GOVERNMENT** has changed **GeorgeNotFound** 's name to **gogy**._

**gogy:** might i ask why techno's an admin and me and sap are not???

 **sappynap:** i like my name. also ^

 **FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** because i am the blood god

 **insert tea kettle noises:** and i am the prime god

 **FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** it is only natural for the two most powerful people to have positions of power

 **WilburSoot:** ...

_**FUCK THE GOVERNMENT** has changed **WilburSoot** 's name to **annoying brother who continues to rant about dream to me without noticing that im sick of it**._

_**annoying brother who continues to rant about dream to me without noticing that im sick of it:** ..._

**insert tea kettle noises:** ...............

 **annoying brother who continues to rant about dream to me without noticing that im sick of it:**......................

 **insert tea kettle noises:** .................................................

_**insert tea kettle noises** has changed **annoying brother who continues to rant about dream to me without noticing that im sick of it** 's name to **just call him an annoying brother techno**._

_**FUCK THE GOVERNMENT** has changed **just call him an annoying brother techno** 's name to **i have two annoying brothers dream please**._

_**insert tea kettle noises** has changed **i have two annoying brothers dream please** 's name to **and i have five siblings your point is??**._

**and i have five siblings your point is??:** STOP COMMUNICATING VIA MY USERNAME ITS ANNOYING

 **insert tea kettle noises:** im sorry wilby :'(

 **and i have five siblings your point is??:** all of my anger at dream has suddenly vanished

_**insert tea kettle noises** has changed **and i have five siblings your point is??** 's name to **techno's annoying brother #1**._

**techno's annoying brother #1:** does that mean im the most annoying or im the number one brother?

 **FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** im clearly the best brother you are just the most annoying

 **child:** HAAAHHHHH SUCK ITTTTTTTT

 **FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** *with tommy coming in at a close second

 **KarlJacobs:** uuuuh

_**insert tea kettle noises** has changed **KarlJacobs** 's name to **time traveler**._

**time traveler:** what the honk?

 **insert tea kettle noises:** may i demand an explanation as to how you always seem to be able to travel through time and reach earlier than is possible?

 **time traveller:** okay fair

 **Tubbo:** hey borther!!! hey tommy!!!

 **child:** hi tubbo

_**insert tea kettle noises** has changed **Tubbo** 's name to **Best Child**._

**Best Child:** :D

 **child:** HEY!!!

 **insert tea kettle noises:** so you accept that you are a child?

 **child:** NO FUCK YOU!

 **Best Child:** WE DINDT START THE FIRE!!!!! IT WAS ALWAYS BUNRIN!!!!

 **Ph1LzA:** theRE'S A FIRE???!?

 **Best Child:** SINCE THE WORLDS BEEN TURNIN

_**insert tea kettle noises** has changed **Ph1LzA** 's name to **killza**._

**killza:** ...

 **killza:** im going to "killza" you 

**killza:** why is there news of a village nearby being burned to the ground dream???

 **insert tea kettle noises:** im so proud of you tubbo :'D

 **Best Child:** :D

 **Ranboo:** hello 

_**insert tea kettle noises** has changed **Ranboo** 's name to **oreo**._

**oreo:** thank you dream

 **oreo:** i hope you realize that that is SARCASM

 **insert tea kettle noises:** T-T

 **CaptainPuffy:** hello!!

 **insert tea kettle noises** has changed **CaptainPuffy** 's name to **hello mom**.

 **hello mom:** hello to you too dream.

_**insert tea kettle noises** has changed **hello mom** 's name to **mother duck**._

**mother duck:** okay?????

 **JSchlatt:** why am i here?

_**insert tea kettle noises** has changed **JSchlatt** 's name to **UncleSchlatt**._

_**insert tea kettle noises** has changed **killza** 's name to **Dadza**._

**Dadza:** better thank you very much

 **Dadza:** anyways go to sleep you have school tomorrow

 **insert tea kettle noises:** sleep?

 **FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** dont know her

 **Nihachu:** you planned that didn't you

 **techno's annoying brother #1:** dream is currently at my place

 **techno's annoying brother #1:** yes they did

 **Dadza:** but i didnt let him enter

 **FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** he was running from the police and i gave him shelter

 **UncleSchlatt:**.... why?

 **insert tea kettle noises:** i kicked one and punched another and they started chasing me

 **UncleSchlatt:** i have never been more proud of you nephew.

 **Dadza:** *facepalm*

 **insert tea kettle noises** has changed **Nihachu** 's name to **nikichu**.

 **insert tea kettle noises:** HELLO TO MY SISTER FROM ANOTHER MISTER

 **nikichu:** HELLO TO MY BROTHER FROM ANOTHER MOTHER

 **FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** dream my clout you have replaced me

 **sappynap:** ^ yeah bro except for the "my clout"

 **gogy:** ^^

 **Quackity:** hello my friends!!

 **insert tea kettle noises** has changed **Quackity** 's name to **mexican dream hello my brother**.

 **mexican dream hello my brother:** hola mamacitas

 **insert tea kettle noises** has changed **mexican dream hello my brother** 's name to **mexican dream**.

 **Eret:** hello

 **insert tea kettle noises** has changed **Eret** 's name to **king eret bow down peasants**.

 **Antfrost:** hello guys

_**insert tea kettle noises** has changed **Antfrost** 's name to **ant**._

_**insert tea kettle noises** has changed **VelvetIsCake** 's name to **velvet**._

**insert tea kettle noises:** i ran out of username juice :(

 **Skeppy:** heyy guys! whats up??

_**insert tea kettle noises** has changed **Skeppy** 's name to **shine like a diamond**._

**insert tea kettle noises:** looks like i had a little left :)

 **child:** dream make me admin

 **insert tea kettle noises:** will you change your name or not?

 **child:** i promise i will not change my name

_**child** is now an admin._

**insert tea kettle noises:** done :D

_**child** has changed **Awesamdude** 's name to **Sam Nook**._

**gogy:** oh so now the CHILD gets to be an admin

 **insert tea kettle noises:** to be fair he is a moderator on my reddit too

 **gogy:** hOW IS THAT FAIR????

 **sappynap:** ^

 **child:** he just likes me more than you i guess >:)

 **sappynap:** oh fuck off bitch boy

 **Egg Cult Leader:** LANGUAGE!

 **insert tea kettle noises:** so tommy am i going to die for calling you a bitch boy or not?

 **child:** you survive today

 **FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** "survive" like you would be able to kill him

 **child:** HEY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sksksks i think this sucked but if you like it :D  
> i have a wattpad account too: Xx_chxrry_xX


	3. Chapter 2: "You Explode A Tiny Park Bench And Suddenly You've Broken A Law."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream → insert tea kettle noises
> 
> George → gogy
> 
> Sapnap → sappynap
> 
> Technoblade → FUCK THE GOVERNMENT
> 
> BadBoyHalo → Egg Cult Leader
> 
> TommyInnit → child
> 
> WilburSoot → techno's annoying brother #1
> 
> Tubbo → Best Child
> 
> Ranboo → oreo
> 
> KarlJacobs → time traveler
> 
> Philza → Dadza
> 
> JSchlatt → UncleSchlatt
> 
> Antfrost → ant
> 
> VelvetIsCake → velvet
> 
> Eret → king eret bow down peasants
> 
> Nihachu → nikichu
> 
> Quackity → mexican dream
> 
> Skeppy → shine like a diamond
> 
> Awesamdude → Sam Nook
> 
> Fundy → #furry lives matter
> 
> Captain Puffy → mother duck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive pre-written this so here you go another chapter posted within five minutes of the other :D

12:00 Midnight

**FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** shitshitshitshitshitshit

 **insert tea kettle noises:** hurry up techno tommy we're almost at my place

 **child:** fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck theyre right behind us

 **Egg Cult Leader:** language

 **Egg Cult Leader:** also do i even want to know what happened?

 **gogy:** probably not

 **sappynap:** they're being chased by police officers again

 **sappynap:** hurry tf up dream ive kept a window open for you idiotic little shits

 **Egg Cult Leader:** LANGUAGE

 **shine like a diamond:** woah did you guys break a law or something

 **insert tea kettle noises:** you explode a tiny park bench and suddenly youve broken a law

 **Dadza:** you diD WHAT?

 **UncleSchlatt:** good job dream

 **Dadza:** ?

 **UncleSchlatt:** i mean you are grounded and are totally not getting a new car.

 **insert tea kettle noises:** mhm

 **Dadza:** im not an idiot schlatt

 **mother duck:** dream....

 **insert tea kettle noises:** im sorry mom

 **mother duck:** :(

 **insert tea kettle noises:** moving on eret about our deal?

 **king eret bow down peasants:** yep i have gotten everything ready :)

 **techno's annoying brother #1:** im suspicious

 **insert tea kettle noises:** aw wilby no need to be

 **techno's annoying brother #1:** i feel as though that is not true

 **king eret bow down peasants:** right :) no :) need :) to :) worry :)

 **techno's annoying brother #1:** that just makes me worry more

 **#furry lives matter:** mmmm yeah

 **FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** im not

 **FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** as long as theres chaos

 **Sam Nook:** who changed my name to this?

 **insert tea kettle noises:** *looks at techno*

 **FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** *looks at dream*

 **insert tea kettle noises:** *both point towards tommy*

 **FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** ^

 **Sam Nook:** then its fine

 **insert tea kettle noises:** wHAT?

 **insert tea kettle noises:** i said that to get him in trouble

 **Dadza:** i don't know about you dream but he is in trouble

 **child:** no im sorry

 **Dadza:** i expected this kind of behavior from techno but not you

 **child:** i mean he is my brother so can you really blame me

 **Dadza:** anyways go to sleep you little shits

 **mother duck:** ^

 **UncleSchlatt:** ^

 **insert tea kettle noises:** mmm no techno you up for a spar?

 **FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** i thought you'd never ask

 **insert tea kettle noises:** ive made a new sword according to your recommendation

 **insert tea kettle noises:** lighter but stronger

 **child:** now i want to go see

 **FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** audience is only going to distract us

 **FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** forest?

 **insert tea kettle noises:** forest

 **Dadza:** no not the forest come back here

 **FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** we're already here

 **Dadza:** techno come back here

 **FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** nahh

 **child:** wait where did they go

 **insert tea kettle noises:** forest :)

 **child:** that does not narrow anything down big man

 **insert tea kettle noises:** i know :))

 **insert tea kettle noises:** dw we'll tell you who won :)

 **mother duckling:** just dont kill each other

 **UncleSchlatt:** ^

 **FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** technoblade never dies

 **insert tea kettle noises:** ^ lol

 **insert tea kettle noises:** i might

 **FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** dw i wont try to kill you

 **FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** just injure you really badly

 **insert tea kettle noises:** well thats nice

 **nikichu:** im betting on techno

 **techno's annoying brother #1:** me too

 **gogy:** im not sure

 **sappynap:** same

 **child:** i say its gonna be a tie

 **king eret bow down peasants:** ^

 **Best Child:** ^

 **oreo:** ^

 **ant:** i bet on dream

 **velvet:** im not betting

 **#furry lives matter:** ^ same

4:00 AM

**insert tea kettle noises:** spoiler alert

 **FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** it was a tie this time

 **FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** youve been improving dream

 **insert tea kettle noises:** thank you

 **child:** HAH I WON

 **insert tea kettle noises:** you won the bets not the spar

 **time traveler:** im offline for a few hours and you manage blow up a park bench and fit in a spar???

 **insert tea kettle noises:** mhm

 **king eret bow down peasants:** ive completed my side of the deal dream

 **king eret bow down peasants:** @ l'manburg.... it was never meant to be

 **techno's annoying brother #1:** wHY IS THE LMANBURG VAN BLOWN UP WHAT THE FUCK

 **child:** its wHAT?

 **#furry lives matter:** WHAT

 **nikichu:** THE FCK?

 **Best Child:** how-

 **insert tea kettle noises:** thank you eret

 **king eret bow down peasants:** and my payment?

 **insert tea kettle noises:** you will find your latest assignments done and completed by nightfall

 **insert tea kettle noises:** i dont sleep anyways

 **#furry lives matter:** ERET WE TRUSTED YOU

 **techno's annoying brother #1:** ^

 **nikichu:** ^

 **Best Child:** ^

 **child:** YOU FUCKED UP

 **Egg Cult Leader:** language

 **king eret bow down peasants:** i got my assignments completed and a deal with dream for the next month so i didnt really fuck up that badly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	4. Chapter 3: "I Have A New Idol, And It's BBH."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream → insert tea kettle noises
> 
> George → gogy
> 
> Sapnap → sappynap
> 
> Technoblade → FUCK THE GOVERNMENT
> 
> BadBoyHalo → Egg Cult Leader
> 
> TommyInnit → child
> 
> WilburSoot → techno's annoying brother #1
> 
> Tubbo → Best Child
> 
> Ranboo → oreo
> 
> KarlJacobs → time traveler
> 
> Philza → Dadza
> 
> JSchlatt → UncleSchlatt
> 
> Antfrost → ant
> 
> VelvetIsCake → velvet
> 
> Eret → king eret bow down peasants
> 
> Nihachu → nikichu
> 
> Quackity → mexican dream
> 
> Skeppy → shine like a diamond
> 
> Awesamdude → Sam Nook
> 
> Fundy → #furry lives matter
> 
> Captain Puffy → mother duck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again i speedran this  
> enjoy :))

3:00 AM

**insert tea kettle noises:** anyone up?

 **techno's annoying brother #1:** dream its 3 am

 **insert tea kettle noises:** i dont see you sleeping

 **techno's annoying brother #1:** fair, enjoy your night

 **techno's annoying brother #1:** or morning

 **child:** im up

 **insert tea kettle noises:** you are a child

 **insert tea kettle noises:** you should be getting sleep

 **child:** ojgerng fuck you

 **Egg Cult Leader:** language

_**Egg Cult Leader** is offline._

**insert tea kettle noises:** ....

 **insert tea kettle noises:** did he just join for that

 **shine like a diamond:** yeah

 **shine like a diamond:** which is pretty ironic seeing as he is a knife thrower

 **child:** thats a joke

 **shine like a diamond:** no really

_**shine like a diamond** has attached one file._

**child:** POGGGGGG 

**child:** im going to make him teach me that

 **shine like a diamond:** hes gotten drunk a couple times too

 **child:** im going to sleep now

 **child:** i have a new idol

 **child:** and its BBH

 **child:** sorry big d

_**child** is offline._

**insert tea kettle noises:** wait w h a t

 **insert tea kettle noises:** why me?

 **techno's annoying brother #1:** i also have to tell you that technos afraid of bbh

 **insert tea kettle noises:** w h a t

 **techno's annoying brother #1:** its true

 **FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** i am not

 **FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** dont spread lies wilbur

 **insert tea kettle noises:** @Egg Cult Leader

 **Egg Cult Leader:** what

 **insert tea kettle noises:** technos afraid of you

 **Egg Cult Leader:** W H A t

 **FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** i am not

 **FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** and now if you will excuse me i am going offline

_**FUCK THE GOVERNMENT** is offline._

**techno's annoying brother #1:** is that enough proof for you?

 **insert tea kettle noises:** yeah

 **Egg Cult Leader:** i still dont

 **Egg Cult Leader:** who could be afraid of me

 **shine like a diamond:** lol

7:00 AM

**Dadza:** school starts in 1/2 an hour

 **Dadza:** everyone should be awake

 **Dadza:** or im coming to your dorms

 **insert tea kettle noises:** i dont sleep

 **insert tea kettle noises:** plus im in class waiting for our teacher

 **gogy:** tf?

 **insert tea kettle noises:** just because you can sleep through everything doesnt mean everyone else can

 **gogy:** i need my beauty sleep

 **sappynap:** sure gogy

 **sappynap:** dream 

**sappynap:** where is my sword

 **insert tea kettle noises:** idk

 **Dadza:** you dont need a sword for school/college sapnap

 **child:** i think we do

 **child:** how else are we going to stab people?

 **FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** ^

 **Dadza:** you dont need to stab people tommy, techno

 **insert tea kettle noises:** i think we do

 **Dadza:** of course you do

 **shine like a diamond:** hey anyone have any spare tnt

 **shine like a diamond:** i wanna troll bad

 **Egg Cult Leader:** no geppy

 **shine like a diamond:** shit i forgot he was here too

 **insert tea kettle noises:** bad ant gogy sap

 **Egg Cult Leader:** yes

 **insert tea kettle noises:** manhunt

 **gogy:** sure

 **sappynap:** sure

 **ant:** sure

 **Egg Cult Leader:** sure 

**insert tea kettle noises:** after school

 **sappynap:** k.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))


	5. Chapter 4: "YES! Tommy, Thank You!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since this is dreambur i had to add this lmfao

Private Chat: WilburSoot and TommyInnit

**WilburSoot:** tommy 

**WilburSoot:** tommy i need a favor

 **TommyInnit:** what the fuck do you want

 **WilburSoot:** can you ask dream what his favorite food is

 **TommyInnit:** why tf do you wanna know?

 **WilburSoot:** just ask him

 **TommyInnit:** he says pizza

 **WilburSoot:** great ask him if he wants to join me for pizza this weekend

 **TommyInnit:** he asks where

 **WilburSoot:** uhhhh pizza hut

 **TommyInnit:** okay so me you and dream?

 **WilburSoot:** no no no just me and dream

 **TommyInnit:** why cant i join?

 **WilburSoot:** come on tommy just ask him

 **TommyInnit:** fine

 **TommyInnit:** he's asking if you're gonna pay

 **WilburSoot:** yeah 

**WilburSoot:** i'll pay

 **TommyInnit:** he says sure

 **WilburSoot:** YES! TOMMY THANK YOU

 **TommyInnit:** hes asking what time

 **WilburSoot:** 8:00pm sunday

 **TommyInnit:** k.

 **TommyInnit:** you owe me for getting you a date with him

 **WilburSoot:** what do you want???

 **TommyInnit:** i want technos axe

 **WilburSoot:** done

 **TommyInnit:** and he's gonna kill you for stealing it

 **WilburSoot:** shit i didnt think of that

\---

Private Chat: Tubbo_ and TommyInnit

_**TommyInnit** has attached an image._

**Tubbo_:** well that was gay

 **TommyInnit:** bahahahahahahnfrg

 **Tubbo_:** no no i dint mean it in a bad way

 **TommyInnit:** oiuheribgjerft3obuerub

 **Tubbo_:** i just feel like ive sat for a watptad

 **TommyInnit:** AHAHWEFIUFIURWBEWOR

 **TommyInnit:** what wilby doesnt know is big d's sitting next to me and reading our conversation

 **TommyInnit:** he's dead

 **Tubbo_:** is he okay????

 **TommyInnit:** how does dream laugh like that??

 **Tubbo_:** like a tea kettle right

 **TommyInnit:** yeah

 **Tubbo_:** i dont undertsand it eihter

 **Tubbo_:** i treid it and i hurt my thraot

 **TommyInnit:** its hard to believe that the dude who sang roadtrip laughs like that

 **Tubbo_:** you herad his song too right??? it was awesoem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (:


	6. Chapter 5: "Yeah Mamacitas, I'm With My Fellow Dream Here."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream → insert tea kettle noises
> 
> George → gogy
> 
> Sapnap → sappynap
> 
> Technoblade → FUCK THE GOVERNMENT
> 
> BadBoyHalo → Egg Cult Leader
> 
> TommyInnit → child
> 
> WilburSoot → techno's annoying brother #1/wibly
> 
> Tubbo → Best Child
> 
> Ranboo → oreo
> 
> KarlJacobs → time traveler
> 
> Philza → Dadza
> 
> JSchlatt → UncleSchlatt
> 
> Antfrost → ant
> 
> VelvetIsCake → velvet
> 
> Eret → king eret bow down peasants
> 
> Nihachu → nikichu
> 
> Quackity → mexican dream
> 
> Skeppy → shine like a diamond
> 
> Awesamdude → Sam Nook
> 
> Fundy → #furry lives matter
> 
> Captain Puffy → mother duck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was bored so here you go luvs  
> fifth chapter in a day :)

3:00 PM

**insert tea kettle noises:** me and karl got assigned a project

 **insert tea kettle noises:** my dorm or yours?

 **time traveler:** i really don’t care man

 **sappynap:** in our dorm k

 **insert tea kettle noises:** nooo i don’t wanna be left with the lovebirdssss

 **insert tea kettle noises:** wilbur come hang out with us

 **techno’s annoying brother #1:** sorry nope

_**FUCK THE GOVERNMENT** changed **techno’s annoying brother #1** ’s name to **wibly**._

**wibly:** wibly??

 **FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** i wasn’t feeling very creative k?

 **insert tea kettle noises:** oh yeah the manhunt

 **ant:** hurry up me and bad and george are already here

 **child:** my bets on dream

 **time traveler:** same

 **sappynap:** babeeeee

 **time traveler:** sorry babe

 **time traveler:** i cant say lies

 **mexican dream:** yeah mamacitas im with my fellow dream here

 **shine like a diamond:** i bet on bad :D

 **velvet:** since ant and bad are in the same team ^

5:00 PM

**insert tea kettle noises:** i won :D

 **shine like a diamond:** baddddd whyyy

 **Egg Cult Leader:** im sorry sgeppy

 **#furry lives matter:** oh come on you guys made bets without me

 **#furry lives matter:** i was with tubbo and ranboo

 **Best Child:** :D

 **child:** HAH I WON THE BET AGAIN BITCHES

 **Egg Cult Leader:** language

 **child:** :P what are you going to do

 **Egg Cult Leader:** you do remember i can throw knives right

 **child:** wait im sorry

 **child:** please teach me your ways bbh

 **Egg Cult Leader:** :D sure!

 **Egg Cult Leader:** @nikichu can we get muffins??

 **nikichu:** sure bad :D

 **mother duck:** i should have known my eldest duckling was going to win :)

 **insert tea kettle noises:** ^-^

 **wibly:** awww soft dreammmmm

 **insert tea kettle noises:** fuck off

 **wibly:** and its gone D:

_**Egg Cult Leader** has attached one image._

**wibly:** and its back :D

 **wibly:** awwwww

 **sappynap:** awwwwwwwww

 **time traveler:** awwww

 **gogy:** awww

 **Dadza:** awww

 **UncleSchlatt:** awwww my nephews adorable :D

 **mother duck:** :DDDD

 **oreo:** UwU my brother

 **Best Child:** :DDDDDDD

 **insert tea kettle noises:** OH COME ON BAD

 **Egg Cult Leader:** i regret nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^-^


	7. Chapter 6: "YEAH, DADDY DREAM!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream → insert tea kettle noises
> 
> George → gogy
> 
> Sapnap → sappynap
> 
> Technoblade → FUCK THE GOVERNMENT
> 
> BadBoyHalo → Egg Cult Leader
> 
> TommyInnit → child
> 
> WilburSoot → wibly
> 
> Tubbo → Best Child
> 
> Ranboo → oreo
> 
> KarlJacobs → time traveler
> 
> Philza → Dadza
> 
> JSchlatt → UncleSchlatt
> 
> Antfrost → ant
> 
> VelvetIsCake → velvet
> 
> Eret → king eret bow down peasants
> 
> Nihachu → nikichu
> 
> Quackity → mexican dream
> 
> Skeppy → shine like a diamond
> 
> Awesamdude → Sam Nook
> 
> Fundy → #furry lives matter
> 
> Captain Puffy → mother duck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter!!! :D  
> pog or not? you decide!

5:00 PM   
Losers + Dream (and Techno)

**child:** wilbur... hand me that tnt

**Dadza:** he has w h a t now?

**insert tea kettle noises:** im sorry tommy, but i'll have to step in

**insert tea kettle noises:** wHAT THE FUCK

**insert tea kettle noises:** nvm its awkward now im leaving

**wibly:** wait no im sorry dream it was an accident please dont leave

**child:** you can keep him dream

**child:** and wilbur can keep the tnt i dont care anymore

**child:** the fact that it was a slip of the tongue did not stop it from scarring me for the rest of my life

**nikichu:** what did he do?

**child:** he just yelled something

**#furry lives matter:** what did he yell?

**child:** wilbur you tell them

**wibly:** no

**child:** dream?

**insert tea kettle noises:** i-

**insert tea kettle noises:** he literally yelled, "YEAH DADDY DREAM"

**Dadza:** W I L B U R S O O T

**mother duck:** what-

**wibly:** look it was an accident please dont talk about it

**insert tea kettle noises:** then he tried to fix it by calling me father like wtf-

**wibly:** im sorryyyyyyyy

**wibly:** it was an accidenttttt

**insert tea kettle noises:** phil and tommy deserve an apology more than i do tbh

_**child** changed the name of the group to **Losers + Dream (And Techno and Tommy)**_

**insert tea kettle noises:** lmao

6:00PM   
Losers + Dream (And Techno and Tommy)

**FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** i was offline for O N E hour wtf

**child:** blame wilbur

**wibly:** i a p o l o g i z e d

**wibly:** i a m s o r r y

**child:** an apology wont cleanse my mind dickass

**Egg Cult Leader:** language

**child:** talk to wilbur first badboyhalo please im begging you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive been thinking of adding Nightmare and GoodBoyHalo as Dream and BBH's dreamons. so it would be more interesting yk? like a fantasy au mixed with a college au. what do you think??


	8. Chapter 7: "Wooo! Wilbur's Paying! Let's Get Some Pizza!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream/Nightmare → DreamWasTaken
> 
> BadBoyHalo/GoodBoyHalo → BadBoyHalo
> 
> George → gogy
> 
> Sapnap → sappynap
> 
> Technoblade → FUCK THE GOVERNMENT
> 
> TommyInnit → child
> 
> WilburSoot → wibly
> 
> Ranboo → oreo
> 
> KarlJacobs → time traveler
> 
> Philza → Dadza
> 
> JSchlatt → UncleSchlatt
> 
> Antfrost → ant
> 
> VelvetIsCake → velvet
> 
> Eret → king eret bow down peasants
> 
> Nihachu → nikichu
> 
> Quackity → mexican dream
> 
> Skeppy → shine like a diamond
> 
> Awesamdude → Sam Nook
> 
> Fundy → #furry lives matter
> 
> Tubbo → Best Child
> 
> Captain Puffy → mother duck
> 
> Punz is... well, Punz.

9:00PM   
Losers + Dream (And Techno and Tommy)

_**child** has attached one image._

**child:** shhhh im spying on them

 **FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** wilbur and dream are on this chat theseus

 **child:** 1\. i dont give a fuck

 **child:** 2\. im tommy not theseus

 **FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** does it look like i care?

 **Best Child:** im watching them too :D

 **Best Child:** theyre opening their phones shit

 **BadBoyHalo:** l a n g u a g e

 **sappynap:** we're right behind you tubbo

 **gogy:** we need to make sure our leader is safe

 **FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** since we are all admitting that we are spying on them since we have nothing better to do tonight, i'm also at pizza hut currently

 **BadBoyHalo:** well i respect their privacy

 **gogy:** ... youre here too huh?

 **BadBoyHalo:** yeah

 **shine like a diamond:** he dragged me over there

 **oreo:** im here too :D

 **mother duck:** me too

 **UncleSchlatt:** same

 **#furry lives matter:** me too

 **Punz:** same

 **nikichu:** me too

 **mexican dream:** same my friends :D

 **time traveler:** ^

 **DreamWasTaken:** is eVERYONE HERE???

 **wibly:** T-T

 **DreamWasTaken:** you know what since everyones here just come over to our table

 **wibly:** T-T

 **DreamWasTaken:** shut up wilbur

 **Dadza:** i-

 **Dadza:** what-

 **Dadza:** i'm coming too

 **wibly:** T_T

 **DreamWasTaken:** we cant let them go hungry now can we? >:v

 **wibly:** fine :')

 **DreamWasTaken:** we can order like a bunch more pizzas for everybody

 **wibly:** why are you typing and speaking it out loud??

 **DreamWasTaken:** for all the people who cant hear me of course ;)

 **wibly:** but literally everyone in the chat is at pizza hut-

 **Dadza:** im here now so hes correct

 **DreamWasTaken:** so???

 **DreamWasTaken:** why dont you take your own advice we're sitting right opposite each other

 **wibly:** touche

 **child:** woooo wilburs paying 

**child:** lets get some pizza!!!

 **wibly:** wait i-

 **DreamWasTaken:** dont worry ill pay half

 **wibly:** no-

 **DreamWasTaken:** too late :D


	9. Chapter 8: "Jump In The Cadillac!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream/Nightmare → DreamWasTaken
> 
> BadBoyHalo/GoodBoyHalo → BadBoyHalo/saintsofgames
> 
> George → gogy
> 
> Sapnap → sappynap
> 
> Technoblade → FUCK THE GOVERNMENT
> 
> TommyInnit → child
> 
> WilburSoot → wibly
> 
> Ranboo → oreo
> 
> KarlJacobs → time traveler
> 
> Philza → Dadza
> 
> JSchlatt → UncleSchlatt
> 
> Antfrost → ant
> 
> VelvetIsCake → velvet
> 
> Eret → king eret bow down peasants
> 
> Nihachu → nikichu
> 
> Quackity → mexican dream
> 
> Skeppy → shine like a diamond
> 
> Awesamdude → Sam Nook
> 
> Fundy → #furry lives matter
> 
> Tubbo → Best Child
> 
> Captain Puffy → mother duck
> 
> Punz is... well, Punz. (i need a username. any suggestions???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jUmP iN tHe CaDiLLac  
> GirL leTs PuT sOmE MiLEs oN iT~  
> (i love that song :D)

1:00PM  
I Have No Clue What To Call This Group Now

_**DreamWasTaken** has changed **BadBoyHalo** 's name to **saintsofgames**._

**DreamWasTaken:** jump in the cadillac

 **Best Child:** girl lets put some miles on it

 **wibly:** anything you want

 **DreamWasTaken:** just to put a smile on you

 **child:** OHOHOHO YOU FUCKING BITCH BOYS YOU DICKHEADS

 **saintsofgames:** l a n g u a g e : D

 **Best Child:** you deserve it baby you deserve it alllllll

 **wibly:** AND IM GONNA GIVE IT TO YOU

 **FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** ....

 **FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** you done?

 **DreamWasTaken:** yep

 **child:** IM GONNA KILL YOU DREAM YOU BITCH BOY OHOHOHOHO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT WAS FOR YOU FUCKING-

 **saintsofgames:** l A n G u A g E : D

 **UncleSchlatt:** how was your date, wilbur, dream?

 **DreamWasTaken:** yOU WERE THERE

 **mother duck:** we had to be there :D

 **DreamWasTaken:** no you did not

 **mother duck:** :'(

 **DreamWasTaken:** no wait mom im sorry please forgive me

 **oreo:** why do you have to be like this brother?

 **DreamWasTaken:** because i love mama puffy :D

 **wibly:** awww soft dreeaaammm

 **DreamWasTaken:** o.O

_**saintsofgames** has attached one image._

**DreamWasTaken:** bAD HOW DO YOU GET THESE-

 **saintsofgames:** a magician never reveals his secrets you muffinhead

 **wibly:** awwwwwwwwww

 **mother duck:** *sniff* my baby duckling is so cute

 **FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** i didnt know you were secretly so soft dream

 **DreamWasTaken:** fuck you too techno :D

 **FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** watch your language dream

 **DreamWasTaken:** says the person with a literal swear in their name

 **child:** bwahahahaha dream why the fuck do you have so many soft images??

 **DreamWasTaken:** i dONT KNOW BAD JUST SOMEHOW GETS THEM OUT OF NOWHERE

 **Best Child:** awwwwwwwwwww my brother *sniff*

 **oreo:** ^ :D

 **saintsofgames:** @DreamWasTaken i have my ways :)

 **UncleSchlatt:** do you by any chance have any more, bad?

 **saintsofgames:** of course :D

_**saintsofgames** has attached five images._

**DreamWasTaken:** BAD

 **saintsofgames:** once again

 **saintsofgames:** i regret n o t h i n g

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	10. Chapter 9: "Join the Egg. The Egg Is Good."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream → DreamWasTaken
> 
> BadBoyHalo → saintsofgames/Leader of the Egg
> 
> George → gogy
> 
> Sapnap → sappynap
> 
> Technoblade → FUCK THE GOVERNMENT
> 
> TommyInnit → child
> 
> WilburSoot → wibly
> 
> Ranboo → oreo
> 
> KarlJacobs → time traveler
> 
> Philza → Dadza
> 
> JSchlatt → UncleSchlatt
> 
> Antfrost → ant
> 
> VelvetIsCake → velvet
> 
> Eret → king eret bow down peasants
> 
> Nihachu → nikichu
> 
> Quackity → mexican dream
> 
> Skeppy → shine like a diamond/red sgeppy
> 
> Awesamdude → Sam Nook
> 
> Fundy → #furry lives matter
> 
> Tubbo → Best Child
> 
> Captain Puffy → mother duck
> 
> Punz → bunz (suggested by MobProtectionSquad)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol the egg is also a part of the lore now :D

5:00PM  
I Have No Clue What To Call This Group Now

**saintsofgames:** dream i gave you a new username for myself and sgeppy and ant

 **saintsofgames:** change it

 **DreamWasTaken:** sure :')

_**DreamWasTaken** has changed **saintsofgames** 's name to **Leader of the Egg**._

_**DreamWasTaken** has changed **shine like a diamond** 's name to **red sgeppy**._

**gogy:** what the fuck-

 **Leader of the Egg:** Join the Eggpire, Tommy.

 **child:** how bout no

 **Leader of the Egg:** Technoblade?

 **FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** there are like 200000 voices in my head and theyre going "EGG BAD EGG BAD"

 **FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** so yeah no

_**DreamWasTaken** has changed ant's name to **eggfrost**._

**eggfrost:** all hail the egg

_**DreamWasTaken** has changed **Punz** 's name to **bunz**._

**DreamWasTaken:** W H E E Z E

 **bunz:** dream

 **DreamWasTaken:** yes?

 **bunz:** *sigh* -_-

 **Leader of the Egg:** Join the Egg.

 **bunz:** The Egg Is Good.

 **DreamWasTaken:** PUNZ NOOOO NOT YOU TOO-

 **DreamWasTaken:** W H A T T H E F U C K

 **Leader of the Egg:** language

 **mother duck:** im pro-omelet

 **mother duck:** that egg somehow controls everyone

 **mother duck:** pro omelet

 **FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** pro omelet

 **oreo:** pro omelet

_**child** has renamed the group to **Chaos and Drama**._

**DreamWasTaken:** pretty accurate group name

 **child:** ofc it is 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soon there will be references to the 16th :D  
> drink water stay hydrated and healthy and safe everyone :D


	11. Chapter 10: "I've Trained My Bees To Attack On Command... Stop Screaming, Wilbur."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream → DreamWasTaken
> 
> BadBoyHalo → saintsofgames/Leader of the Egg
> 
> George → gogy
> 
> Sapnap → sappynap
> 
> Technoblade → FUCK THE GOVERNMENT
> 
> TommyInnit → child
> 
> WilburSoot → wibly
> 
> Ranboo → oreo
> 
> KarlJacobs → time traveler
> 
> Philza → Dadza
> 
> JSchlatt → UncleSchlatt
> 
> Antfrost → ant
> 
> VelvetIsCake → velvet
> 
> Eret → king eret bow down peasants
> 
> Nihachu → nikichu
> 
> Quackity → mexican dream
> 
> Skeppy → shine like a diamond/red sgeppy
> 
> Awesamdude → Sam Nook
> 
> Fundy → #furry lives matter
> 
> Tubbo → Best Child/ BIG CRIME/LAW
> 
> Captain Puffy → mother duck
> 
> Punz → bunz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy people! ive been thinking of adding stuff relating to the 16th or the butcher army etc, would that be a good idea??

12:00 NOON   
Dreamons, Chaos and Drama

**child:** wilbur can i ask why you and dream are back at pizza hut?

 **Best Child:** yeha

 **child:** are you datinngggg??

 **wibly:** yeah

 **DreamWasTaken:** no

 **Dadza:** so yes or no

 **UncleSchlatt:** yes are you (:

 **wibly:** i-

 **DreamWasTaken:** its a few dates i guess

 **DreamWasTaken:** not official yet

 **wibly:** but i have a chance right?

 **DreamWasTaken:** do you see anyone else going on dates with me?

 **nikichu:** um

 **nikichu:** what have i walked upon

 **Best Child:** hey im at pizza hut too

 **Best Child:** what a COINCIDENCE!

 **child:** yes what a coincidence me and tubbo were just craving pizza

 **mother duck:** how do i know you are right for my duckling wilbur?

 **wibly:** i mean you cant really tell can you

 **wibly:** only time can tell

 **time traveler:** he is correct :/

 **Best Child:** hey did you know ive tranied my bees to atatck on comamnd?

 **DreamWasTaken:** you WHAT

 **Best Child:** stop screaming wilbur

 **child:** BIG CRIME MY MANNNN

 **child:** i love big crime

 **wibly:** i haTE BIG CRIME

 **child:** anyways big d

 **DreamWasTaken:** I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT FOR FUCKS SAKE

 **Leader of the Egg:** language

 **child:** why though

 **DreamWasTaken:** YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MANY CONVERSATIONS YOUVE RUINED BY CALLING ME THAT

 **child:** what do you mean

 **Best Child:** ^

 **oreo:** ^

 **DreamWasTaken:** look you guys wont understand it BUT IVE HAD PEOPLE LITERALLY COME UP TO ME

 **DreamWasTaken:** after hearing that nickname

 **DreamWasTaken:** and pull out the "do you live up to your name?" line

 **child:** i still dont get it

 **FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** PFFFFA -OEISOIG IJSRBGI

 **wibly:** BWAHAHAHAHAH

 **mother duck:** i- do they really

 **bunz:** pfft

 **wibly:** no way they actually use that line

 **DreamWasTaken:** better believe it darling cuz they do

 **wibly:** i-

 **Best Child:** was the darling addressed to wilbur?

 **child:** probably

 **Best Child:** BEES ATTACK

 **wibly:** AHHH FUCKKK WHYY

 **FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** wait did tubbo actually set his bees on wilbur?

 **child:** yes

 **DreamWasTaken:** its actually super entertaining to watch

 **wibly:** anything for you dreamy

_**child** has changed **Best Child** 's name to **BIG CRIME/LAW**._

**BIG CRIME/LAW:** wilbur do you actually want to die today?

 **wibly:** no

 **DreamWasTaken:** he better not

 **DreamWasTaken:** we have plans for laser tag this week

 **FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** sounds fun

 **FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** i'll be joining you

 **BIG CRIME/LAW:** yeah me too

 **child:** me too

 **mother duck:** yeah me too

 **DreamWasTaken:** NO

 **sappynap:** come on dream its laser tag

 **sappynap:** you know how long its been since me and you went to laser tag together and absolutely obliterated everyone else?

 **DreamWasTaken:** i remember me doing the obliterating while you just stood there

 **DreamWasTaken:** and like 10 years if im correct

 **sappynap:** EXACTLY

 **sappynap:** and i helped you

 **gogy:** i-

 **gogy:** now how did i sleep through this

_ **(edit) here's a BONUS:** _

**DreamWasTaken:** wait wilbur how can you hate big crime if your the dirty crime boy

 **wibly:** dont question it

 **child:** but we are questioning it

 **wibly:** d o n t q u e s t i o n i t : D

 **DreamWasTaken:** :'(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drink water, eat well, sleep well and stay safe and healthy :) you all matter


	12. Chapter 11: "BAEIBWIEBHEW. Bad? Anyone? Context?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream → DreamWasTaken
> 
> BadBoyHalo → Leader of the Egg
> 
> George → gogy
> 
> Sapnap → sappynap
> 
> Technoblade → FUCK THE GOVERNMENT
> 
> TommyInnit → child
> 
> WilburSoot → wibly
> 
> Ranboo → oreo
> 
> KarlJacobs → time traveler
> 
> Philza → Dadza
> 
> JSchlatt → UncleSchlatt
> 
> Antfrost → ant
> 
> VelvetIsCake → velvet
> 
> Eret → king eret bow down peasants
> 
> Nihachu → nikichu
> 
> Quackity → mexican dream/big q
> 
> Skeppy → red sgeppy/Skeppy
> 
> Awesamdude → Sam Nook
> 
> Fundy → #furry lives matter
> 
> Tubbo → BIG CRIME/LAW
> 
> Captain Puffy → mother duck
> 
> Punz → bunz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter makes no sense T-T

3:00PM  
Dreamons, Chaos and Drama

_**DreamWasTaken** has changed **red sgeppy** 's name to **Skeppy**._

**Skeppy:** BAEIBWIEBHEW

 **sappynap:** bad?

 **sappynap:** anyone?

 **sappynap:** context?

 **DreamWasTaken:** he was with me

 **Skeppy:** soemoen hqred tommy clla dearm blg d

 **gogy:** how-

 **gogy:** how did his spelling skills deteriorate-

 **DreamWasTaken:** i think red skeppy was helping him out

 **child:** that kinda makes sense- not really

 **DreamWasTaken:** bad can you translate for us

 **Leader of the Egg:** um okay "someone heard tommy call dream big d"

 **DreamWasTaken:** oh yeah he was with me this afternoon for a project

 **Skeppy:** pluud hte pcikpu inle no imh

 **Leader of the Egg:** "pulled the pickup line on him"

 **child:** how did he mess up the word "on"

 **wibly:** i- no way he/she actually used that line

 **sappynap:** what i think we should be talking about is how skeppy's spelling just went poof

 **gogy:** RIP skeppy's grammar

 **velvet:** rip skeppy's college essay

 **Skeppy:** ehy u seretn htat?

 **Leader of the Egg:** "hey i resent that!"

 **DreamWasTaken:** how did he manage to replace i with u and ! with ?

 **gogy:** i have no clue-

_**DreamWasTaken** has changed **mexican dream** 's name to **big q**._

**DreamWasTaken:** that username is reserved for important times only

 **child:** NO

 **child:** DO NOT YOU DARE YOU DICKHEAD

 **Leader of the Egg:** language

 **big q:** hey

 **Leader of the Egg:** hi :D

 **big q:** okay bad if me and skeppy were in a volcano who would you save

 **Leader of the Egg:** skeppy

 **child:** wow not even waiting for a second

 **big q:** T-T

 **Skeppy:** hey bad i think the eggs telling us to swear

 **Leader of the Egg:** really?

 **Skeppy:** yeah

 **Leader of the Egg:** okay ^-^

 **Leader of the Egg:** im out bitches

_**Leader of the Egg** is offline._

**child:** WHHAATT WRGOIRWTKJ 

**DreamWasTaken:** i-

 **DreamWasTaken:** i did not expect that

 **sappynap:** I THINK NONE OF US DID

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay safe and healthy everyone :D


	13. Chapter 12: "Ayy Mamacita! NO M.D!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream → DreamWasTaken/girl dream
> 
> BadBoyHalo → Leader of the Egg
> 
> George → gogy
> 
> Sapnap → sappynap
> 
> Technoblade → FUCK THE GOVERNMENT
> 
> TommyInnit → child
> 
> WilburSoot → wibly
> 
> Ranboo → oreo
> 
> KarlJacobs → time traveler
> 
> Philza → Dadza
> 
> JSchlatt → UncleSchlatt
> 
> Antfrost → ant
> 
> VelvetIsCake → velvet
> 
> Eret → king eret bow down peasants
> 
> Nihachu → nikichu
> 
> Quackity → mexican dream/big q
> 
> Skeppy → Skeppy
> 
> Awesamdude → Sam Nook
> 
> Fundy → #furry lives matter
> 
> Tubbo → BIG CRIME/LAW
> 
> Captain Puffy → mother duck
> 
> Punz → bunz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HoLa MaMaCiTaS-  
> enjoy the chapter!

9:00PM  
Dreamons, Chaos and Drama

**big q:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **DreamWasTaken:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **child:** no

**_DreamWasTaken_ ** _has changed_ **_big q_ ** _'s name to_ **_mexican dream_ ** _._

**mexican dream:** ay man

 **mexican dream:** this aint the path to tijuana man

 **child:** hello mexican dream

 **mexican dream:** ayyyy tommyyyy 

**mexican dream:** i teach you how to mug people yeah?

 **child:** uh okay-

 **Dadza:** W H A T

 **mexican dream:** ayyy big man philzaaa

 **DreamWasTaken:** hello mexican dream

 **mexican dream:** ayy mamacita 

**mexican dream:** hola mamacita

 **wibly:** w h a t t h e f u c k

 **child:** okay md its time to go no more fucking around

 **mexican dream:** AY! @DreamWasTaken this your kid?

 **DreamWasTaken:** uh no we have like a five year age gap

 **mexican dream:** YOU GOTTA TEACH YOUR CHILD SOME FUCKING MANNERS MAN

 **DreamWasTaken:** i dont like mexican dream

 **DreamWasTaken:** mexican dream is weird

 **mexican dream:** *LE GASP* >:0

 **Mexican dream:** hijo de la chingada madre vas a escuchar hijo de tu puta madre-

**_DreamWasTaken_ ** _has changed their name to **girl dream**._

**girl dream:** hi :)

 **mexican dream:** ayy mamacita!

 **child:** NO M.D!

 **girl dream:** hello mexican dream :D

 **mexican dream:** ooh mamacita its been so long

 **girl dream:** its been a long time

 **mexican dream:** you got those levi jeans two-for-one?

 **girl dream:** yes! i do!

 **mexican dream:** man they make you look good man

 **mexican dream:** dance with me mamacita i got some good shit

 **mexican dream:** ima be real im homesick i miss mexico man

 **mexican dream:** i put picture of my familia

 **girl dream:** oooh!

 **mexican dream:** okay mamacita out of everyone who is most handsome?

 **girl dream:** uhhh you!

 **mexican dream:** YOU REALLY THINK SO MAMA!

 **girl dream:** wha- yeah 100%

 **gogy:** okay what the fuck is going on

 **child:** i cant handle this anymore im telling ya gogy

 **wibly:** big q i think you should back the fuck up

 **mexican dream:** who is this big q

 **mexican dream:** all i know is my mamacita here

 **girl dream:** hehe ^-^

 **wibly:** dream are you seriously playing along with this-

 **mexican dream:** AY YOU MAKE FUN OF MY MAMACITA YOU GET THE FISTS

**_child_ ** _has attached one video._

**child:** SOMEONE HELP ME THEYRE IN MY ROOM BIG D'S WEARING A WIG AND SOMEHOW USING A VOICE CHANGER AND BIG Q'S WEARING A MEXICAN DREAM MASK AND THEYRE DANCING

 **child:** and now theyre hugging

 **child:** great

 **UncleSchlatt:** theyre WHAT

 **mother duck:** QUACKITY GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY DUCKLING

 **BIG CRIME/LAW:** ^ *MY BROTHER

 **oreo:** ^^

 **mexican dream:** i miss JUAN MENDEZZZ

 **Dadza:** who the fuck is juan mendez

 **mexican dream:** I MISS THE GANGGGG

 **mexican dream:** I MISS MEXICOOOO

 **girl dream:** there there darling

 **mexican dream:** THANK YOU MAMACITA I DONT KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO WITHOUT YOU

 **wibly:** what the f u c k

 **FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** usually i like chaos but what the fuck is going on

 **Skeppy:** tahw hte kcuf 

**Leader of the Egg:** "what the muffin"

 **Leader of teh Egg:** while i do agree with your sentiments, LANGUAGE

 **mexican dream:** hold me closer mamacitaaaa

 **wibly:** no dream

 **girl dream:** there there mexican dream its okay

 **mexican dream:** i miss juan mendezzzz

 **child:** okay cna you guys just fucking STOP IT

 **girl dream:** stop what, tommy? what are we doing?

 **mexican dream:** AY TOMMY YOU MESS WITH MAMACITA?

 **girl dream:** did you know that tommy has a book called how to sex

 **child:** I DESTROYED THOSE

 **girl dream:** theres still no.2 left :D

 **Dadza:** excuse me tommy?

 **child:** im sorry phil

 **mexican dream:** i found them big mannn

 **girl dream:** ooh can i see

 **mexican dream:** no mamacita this is not for your innocent eyes

 **mother duck:** actually quackity seems to be taking better care of dream!!

 **wibly:** T-T

 **mexican dream:** HAAA AQQQQOIHIUWHHBR

 **girl dream:** what was in it?

 **sappynap:** im offline for fifteen minutes

 **sappynap:** and this shit happens

 **gogy:** yeah

 **sappynap:** although i did see dream with quackity holding a small mic and a wig and giving big q a mexican dream mask

 **child:** dream what the fuck are you wearing and how did i just notice this-

 **girl dream:** normal clothes :D

 **child:** youre wearing a crop top dream

 **gogy:** hes what

 **mexican dream:** AY YOU MESS WITH MAMACITA?

 **child:** no i didnt md

 **mexican dream:** you know md is drug?

 **child:** wait am i hallucinating

 **child:** am i like high or something

 **child:** cause ive been seeing a lot of weird fucking shit lately

 **mexican dream:** ay you wanna get high man?

 **mexican dream:** i can call up my friend mendez

 **girl dream:** no mexican dream

 **child:** whAT THE FUCK

 **child:** they just bumped masks

 **mexican dream:** WHAT YOU WATCHING US TOMAS?!

 **child:** no no im sorry

 **child:** tubbo come pick me up im scared

 **BIG CRIME/LAW:** im coming to beat up mexican dream too :D

 **wibly:** >:0 you bumped masks!?

 **mexican dream:** YOU YELL AT MAMACITA MAN?!

 **FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** why are you so protective of “mamacita” anyways

 **mexican dream:** ima be real here again man

 **mexican dream:** juan mendez taught me the books man

 **mexican dream:** he taught me to read

 **wibly:** okay-

 **mexican dream:** but mamacita here?

 **FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** yeah?

 **mexican dream:** she taught me how to loveeeee man

 **mexican dream:** taught me how to loveee

 **wibly:** (:

 **child:** okay tell us how you met, girl dream

 **girl dream:** me and his squad were doing drugs and they invited me and gave me a line

 **child:** whats a line?

 **girl dream:** they placed it down in a row and i had to go like *zoom*

 **child:** hey dream

 **mexican dream:** ayyy man no dont call her that

 **child:** wh-what am i supposed to call her then? “mamacita”?

 **girl dream:** cita!

 **mexican dream:** sexy bitch

 **gogy:** i-

 **child:** i dont wanna call her “sexy bitch”

 **mexican dream:** well you have to

 **girl dream:** mexican dream?

 **mexican dream:** yes mamacita?

 **girl dream:** shut up

 **mother duck:** QUACKITY!!!

**_girl dream_ ** _has changed **mexican dream** ’s name to **big q**._

**_girl dream_ ** _has changed their name to **DreamWasTaken**._

**DreamWasTaken:** hey guys!

 **gogy:** what the fuck

 **big q:** hey man!

 **sappynap:** so we just gonna ignore what just happened

 **sappynap:** cool

 **DreamWasTaken:** what happened?

 **Sam Nook:** this is why ive muted this chat

 **nikichu:** i left my phone in my dorm

 **nikichu:** what the fuck-

 **wibly:** don’t question it, thats whats best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay healthy and safe friends!


	14. Chapter 13: "I Shall Be Your Therapist For The Day. I- Uh- I Don't Think That's Necessary."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream → DreamWasTaken
> 
> BadBoyHalo → Leader of the Egg
> 
> George → gogy
> 
> Sapnap → sappynap
> 
> Technoblade → FUCK THE GOVERNMENT
> 
> TommyInnit → child
> 
> WilburSoot → wibly
> 
> Ranboo → oreo
> 
> KarlJacobs → time traveler
> 
> Philza → Dadza
> 
> JSchlatt → UncleSchlatt
> 
> Antfrost → ant
> 
> VelvetIsCake → velvet
> 
> Eret → king eret bow down peasants
> 
> Nihachu → nikichu
> 
> Quackity → mexican dream
> 
> Skeppy → Skeppy
> 
> Awesamdude → Sam Nook
> 
> Fundy → #furry lives matter
> 
> Tubbo → BIG CRIME/LAW
> 
> Captain Puffy → mother duck
> 
> Punz → bunz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter also makes no sense :'D

Private Chat: Quackity and DreamWasTaken

**DreamWasTaken:** next time i cosplay as girl dream im wearing thigh highs

 **Quackity:** AIBENIWGBRJG DO THAT OMFG-

 **DreamWasTaken:** of course

 **DreamWasTaken:** and a skirt

 **Quackity:** YES PFF-

 **DreamWasTaken:** i dont understand how tommy thought i was wearing a wig, however

 **Quackity:** dude you do wear that hoodie and that mask everywhere

 **DreamWasTaken** : true true

 **Quackity:** i shall be your therapist for the day

 **DreamWasTaken:** i- uh- i dont think thats necessary

 **Quackity:** whatever

 **Quackity:** the last time we talked you told me about some traumatizing events that happened at dennys

 **DreamWasTaken:** uh yeah

 **Quackity:** What happened?

 **DreamWasTaken:** so i was at dennys

 **Quackity:** yes we already established that

 **DreamWasTaken:** shut up

 **DreamWasTaken:** and this dude whos bike was stolen just like started this huge fight

 **Quackity:** AND YOU GOT SHOT

 **DreamWasTaken:** what no i didnt

 **Quackity:** shut up yes you did 

**DreamWasTaken:** i did not get shot quackity

 **Quackity:** yes you did i know more about this than you do

.

.

.

10:00PM  
Dreamons, Chaos and Drama

**DreamWasTaken:** quackitys making me do some sort of therapy relating to fast food chains

 **big q:** i wouldnt be surprised if it made your problems worse it was pretty fucked up

 **Leader of the Egg:** LANGUAGE

 **Skeppy:** bad you just swore a few days ago

 **Leader of the Egg:** i dID????????

 **child:** yeah it was pretty fucking surprising not gonna lie

 **Dadza:** i think youre breaking him

 **DreamWasTaken:** oKAY BACK TO MY PROBLEMS

 **DreamWasTaken:** mom you remember that time in the dennys where there was a mugging thing happening and you made me duck under the table

 **mother duck:** yes..?

 **DreamWasTaken:** apparently i was there alone and i was shot during the mugging

 **mother duck:** i-

 **gogy:** hoW DO I SLEEP THROUGH THESE THINGS WHAT THE FUCK-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not me thinking of starting another chatfic for dream smp  
> should i???? the new one will be proper crack without plot :) I'll finish this off before i start the next one though  
> tell me in the comments  
> thank you for reading :D


	15. Chapter 14: "FUCK GENDER ROLES. REMEMBER THAT!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream → DreamWasTaken
> 
> BadBoyHalo → Leader of the Egg
> 
> George → gogy
> 
> Sapnap → sappynap
> 
> Technoblade → FUCK THE GOVERNMENT
> 
> TommyInnit → child
> 
> WilburSoot → wibly
> 
> Ranboo → oreo
> 
> KarlJacobs → time traveler
> 
> Philza → Dadza
> 
> JSchlatt → UncleSchlatt
> 
> Antfrost → ant
> 
> VelvetIsCake → velvet
> 
> Eret → king eret bow down peasants
> 
> Nihachu → nikichu
> 
> Quackity → mexican dream
> 
> Skeppy → Skeppy
> 
> Awesamdude → Sam Nook
> 
> Fundy → #furry lives matter
> 
> Tubbo → BIG CRIME/LAW
> 
> Captain Puffy → mother duck
> 
> Punz → bunz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new arc???

10:00PM  
Chaos and Drama

**Dadza:** the college is hosting a talent show for all of the students

**big q:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**DreamWasTaken:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**child:** oh god

**big q:** me and dream will take part together

**Dadza:** i feel like i just made a mistake

**child:** you did, phil

**wibly:** ^

**Leader of the Egg:** me and sgeppy can take part together :D

**time traveler:** im not taking part

**sappynap:** ^

**gogy:** i was going to sleep through it but now i wanna see what dream and quackity have planned

**FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** i-

**FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** i think i know what theyre gonna do

**DreamWasTaken:** no you do not

**big q:** ^

**DreamWasTaken:** for all you know we could be presenting magic tricks or whatever :v

**big q:** we havent even talked about it yet and we know what we're gonna do

**big q:** its gonna be a surprise lmao

**DreamWasTaken:** im sure all of them are going to be surprised

**big q:** oh hell yeah

**big q:** we've planned out our outfits and all

**child:** 100 bucks that dreams gonna wear a crop top again

**gogy:** he wouldnt

**gogy:** not in front of the entire college

**child:** bet?

**gogy:** sure i guess

**child:** i have good luck with this kind of shit you better be ready with your fuckn money

**UncleSchlatt:** dream youd better not disgrace our family

**mother duck:** ^

**oreo:** ^

**BIG CRIME/LAW:** ^

**DreamWasTaken:** T-T

**Skeppy:** i-

**Skeppy:** bda i thniq ew shlodd sti tshi eon otu i jstu wnana ese wtha qkcauity and deram hvae pnlaned

**Leader of the Egg:** "bad i think we should sit this one out i just wanna see what quackity and dream have planned"

**Leader of the Egg:** i agree

**big q:** you all want a hint

**wibly:** sure

**big q:** "dream"

**DreamWasTaken:** yeah thats the hint

**child:** OH GOD NO

**bunz:** im part of the backstage crew so i'll know whats going on soon

**nikichu:** im incharge of outfits so me too lol

**velvet:** i was offline and on a holiday for like a couple of days what the fuck

**eggfrost:** best not to question it darling

**velvet:** probably for the best

**king eret bow down peasants:** I KNOW WHAT DREAMS DOING AND YES. GO. KING. 

**king eret bow down peasants:** FUCK GENDER ROLES REMEMBER THAT

**king eret bow down peasants:** in respect i'll be wearing my strawberry dress to the event

**DreamWasTaken:** GO. KING.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dreamon chapters and dreamon lore has been deleted but i'm going to end this chatfic much later on :D in place of the few chapters i'll be adding like 10-12 more so theres that :D


	16. Chapter 15: "We've Literally Been Arrested Like Fifteen Times Together Why Do You Care About That? DreamWasTaken Deleted One Message."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream → DreamWasTaken
> 
> BadBoyHalo → Leader of the Egg
> 
> George → gogy
> 
> Sapnap → sappynap
> 
> Technoblade → FUCK THE GOVERNMENT
> 
> TommyInnit → child
> 
> WilburSoot → wibly
> 
> Ranboo → oreo
> 
> KarlJacobs → time traveler
> 
> Philza → Dadza
> 
> JSchlatt → UncleSchlatt
> 
> Antfrost → ant
> 
> VelvetIsCake → velvet
> 
> Eret → king eret bow down peasants
> 
> Nihachu → nikichu
> 
> Quackity → mexican dream
> 
> Skeppy → Skeppy
> 
> Awesamdude → Sam Nook
> 
> Fundy → #furry lives matter
> 
> Tubbo → BIG CRIME/LAW
> 
> Captain Puffy → mother duck
> 
> Punz → bunz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im ALIVE :D  
> sorry for the late update, some stuff came up irl

2:00AM  
Chaos and Drama

**Sam Nook:** WHAT THE FUCK DREAM AND QUACKITY?!?!

 **nikichu:** i assume youve seen their performance for the talent show

 **Sam Nook:** YES I AM THE HEAD OF THE SET PRODUCTION CREW

 **bunz:** its (quackity and dreams performance) pretty good ngl

 **mother duck:** is there any way for us to find out whats going on before?

 **DreamWasTaken:** not a chance mother :D

 **big q:** yep ^ (although youre not my mom lmfao)

 **sappynap:** even i cant know???

 **DreamWasTaken:** yeah :D

 **GeorgeNotFound:** me???

 **DreamWasTaken:** not you either

 **Dadza:** it was both horrifying and amazing at the same time lmao

 **wibly:** now i wanna know

 **FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** trust me you dont lmao

 **FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** i saw it

 **FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** it could mean bad news for you lol

 **DreamWasTaken:** no it doesnt

 **FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** bruhhh

 **FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** if youll excuse me for now i am having another potato battle with squid kid

 **DreamWasTaken:** again??? seriously????

 **wibly:** ^

 **child:** ^

 **Dadza:** ^

 **Skeppy:** >

 **Leader of the Egg:** *^ (close enough)

 **FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** yes again

 **FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** he should currently be entering rem sleep rn

 **FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** it would be a shame if someone were to wake him :)

 **Dadza:** please dont

 **FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** i didnt

 **FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** but only because i didnt know whether intentional sleep deprivation is legally considered torture 

~~**DreamWasTaken:** weve literally been arrested like fifteen times together why do you care about that~~

**_DreamWasTaken_ ** _deleted one message._

**mother duck:** what was the message??

 **Dadza:** ^

 **BIG CRIME/LAW:** it was nothing

 **wibly:** its just that ive had to spend like 5000 euros on techno and dream

 **wibly:** for reasons i cannot tell you otherwise i will die

 **child:** ohohoho i know what it is

 **child:** now i have blackmail on you mwahaha

 **DreamWasTaken:** new music disc

 **DreamWasTaken:** shut up

 **child:** deal

 **wibly:** SO YOU CAN BUY A NEW DISC BUT I HAVE TO SPEND LIKE 5000 EUROS ON YOU AND TECHNO HUH

 **DreamWasTaken:** im sorry <3

 **wibly:** fine

 **FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** teach me your ways, sensei

 **DreamWasTaken:** you just have to know what makes people tick

 **DreamWasTaken:** like for tommy he likes music discs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! thank you all for your support!  
> stay safe :)
> 
> (also im super confused as to what pronouns i should use for eret like some people use he/him and others use they/them and i want to stay within the CCs' boundaries. could someone please tell me what i should use???)


	17. Chapter 16: "I Love It When You Call Me Senorita~"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream → DreamWasTaken
> 
> BadBoyHalo → Leader of the Egg
> 
> George → gogy
> 
> Sapnap → sappynap
> 
> Technoblade → FUCK THE GOVERNMENT
> 
> TommyInnit → child
> 
> WilburSoot → wibly
> 
> Ranboo → oreo
> 
> KarlJacobs → time traveler
> 
> Philza → Dadza
> 
> JSchlatt → UncleSchlatt
> 
> Antfrost → ant
> 
> VelvetIsCake → velvet
> 
> Eret → king eret bow down peasants
> 
> Nihachu → nikichu
> 
> Quackity → mexican dream
> 
> Skeppy → Skeppy
> 
> Awesamdude → Sam Nook
> 
> Fundy → #furry lives matter
> 
> Tubbo → BIG CRIME/LAW
> 
> Captain Puffy → mother duck
> 
> Punz → bunz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the moment youve been waiting for!!!

1:00PM   
Chaos and Drama

**Dadza:** its almost time for dream and quackitys performance

 **wibly:** im scared already ;-;

 **sappynap:** me too

 **gogy:** i woke up for this it better be good

 **gogy:** or embarassing at the very least 

**bunz:** ohohohoho it is you would be surprised

 **#furry lives matter:** im recording it

 **mother duck:** when are they gonna starttttt

 **UncleSchlatt:** yeah im getting bored

 **UncleSchlatt:** puffy there about to start

 **DreamWasTaken:** I LOVE IT WHEN YOU CALL ME SENORITA

 **DreamWasTaken:** I WISH I COULD PRETEND I DIDNT NEED YA

 **big q:** CUZ EVERY TOUCH IS OH LA LA LA

 **oreo:** its true la la la?

 **oreo:** why are we singing senorita?

 **oreo:** and how do i manage to remember the lyrics but not what my other side is-

 **DreamWasTaken:** i dunno

 **oreo:** that was very helpful thank you brother

 **DreamWasTaken:** sure no problem :D

 **nikichu:** dream quackity youre up next hurry up

 **oreo:** be sure that im going to record every moment of it for blackmail

 **oreo:** thats what you get for your voice annoying me when im trying to sleep

 **Skeppy:** hwat?

 **Leader of the Egg:** "what?"

 **Leader of the Egg:** congratulations, you didnt replace the ? with !

 **Skeppy:** ;-;

 **oreo:** i have nightmares thanks to his voice T-T

 **DreamWasTaken:** im not that scary

 **BIG CRIME/LAW:** aww youre wearing that bee clip i gave you :D

 **DreamWasTaken:** it was the only thing that matched

 **DreamWasTaken:** also thank you :D

 **big q:** mamacita we're on!

 **DreamWasTaken:** alrightie

 **wibly:** good luck

 **DreamWasTaken:** thank you <3

 **time traveler:** good luck quackity

 **big q:** thanks karl

 **FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** good luck dream you should know that im gonna be annoying you with pictures for the entirety of our time as friends and rivals

 **child:** lmfao

 **DreamWasTaken:** thank you techs

 **child:** good luck big d

 **DreamWasTaken:** thanks

_Everyone is offline._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading! we're reaching 10k hits which is astronomical <3  
> stay safe and hydrated :D


	18. Extra: The Performance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmaoo this is an actual chapter and not a story this had to be done  
> featuring:  
> \+ dramaticism  
> \+ me not having a clue what the fuck im doing anymore!
> 
> (also quackity and dream are one of the most underrated duos on the smp like seriously theyre super funny together)

The lights dimmed and the emcee took out a sheet of paper, reading off it, "After that amazing performance, we have... Dream and Quackity, performing as..."

The group- the Loser Squad, as they had dubbed themselves- leaned forwards in expectation, confused as to what the two were going to perform, while Niki, Sam, Punz, Eret and Techno looked at them in amusement, since they already knew what was going to happen. In the front row, alongside some other judges, Philza rubbed his forehead silently, knowing what was going to go down and trying not to yell at the two who were about to perform. Tommy had a feeling, and he did not like what he thought was going to happen, and Tubbo, Ranboo, Puffy, Schlatt, Sapnap, George, Bad and Wilbur looked at the stage expectantly.

"Mexican Dream and Girl Dream...?"

Tommy burst out laughing, receiving glares from his brothers and sighs from the rest of their small-but-not-really group, all of whom were pretty used to his behavior. It was funny, how the statement was said as a question, almost as if the emcee themself didn't know what was going on, even though they had rehearsed the thing a lot. Tommy had a feeling, like I said before. And he was pretty spot on about it as well, since when the curtains lifted, the song 'Senorita,' by Camila Cabello and Shawn Mendes started playing. Or at least the tune did.

It was pretty funny seeing Quackity, who was about (at least) nine inches shorter than Dream, trying to spin and dip the other cosplayer. The two were singing along to the song, and it sounded pretty good too, especially since Dream was using a voice changer (somehow). Sapnap snickered behind his hand and Karl smacked him on his head. It seemed like their group, who was in the audience seemed to be more chaotic than the two onstage, which was saying something because they thought that the two would be extremely... disorganized? Frenzied? Whatever.

"Holy shit, they're actually good," Schlatt muttered with an incredulous laugh, and Wilbur pointed out that, "They're dancing faster what the fuck?!"

"Wait that's not a wig-" Tommy observed and Tubbo and Ranboo smacked him on the head, "Ow- what the fuck- Tubbo! Ranboo!"

"Hey! He's wearing the bee hairclip I gave him!" Tubbo grinned happily, and Ranboo nodded, while Puffy looked at the two in interest, like a mother should. Niki started clapping, causing the rest of the group to join in, which caused literally everyone in the entire audience to join in, and once the performance was over, Dream and Quackity bowed.

"He told me he was gonna wear thigh highs and heels," Sapnap muttered to George, Bad and Ant, who rolled their eyes.

And who was going to argue when the two came in second place?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! thank you for your support!  
> stay safe and hydrated <3


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream → DreamWasTaken
> 
> BadBoyHalo → Leader of the Egg
> 
> George → gogy
> 
> Sapnap → sappynap
> 
> Technoblade → FUCK THE GOVERNMENT
> 
> TommyInnit → child
> 
> WilburSoot → wibly
> 
> Ranboo → oreo
> 
> KarlJacobs → time traveler
> 
> Philza → Dadza
> 
> JSchlatt → UncleSchlatt
> 
> Antfrost → ant
> 
> VelvetIsCake → velvet
> 
> Eret → king eret bow down peasants
> 
> Nihachu → nikichu
> 
> Quackity → mexican dream
> 
> Skeppy → Skeppy
> 
> Awesamdude → Sam Nook
> 
> Fundy → #furry lives matter
> 
> Tubbo → BIG CRIME/LAW
> 
> Captain Puffy → mother duck
> 
> Punz → bunz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i havent updated in such a long time goddamnit >:|  
> heres the update i made yall wait so long for  
> i kept putting this off smh

2:00PM   
Chaos and Drama

**sappynap:** WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT-

 **gogy:** i woke up to get blackmail 

**gogy:** i failed

 **child:** but first i need my money bitch

 **Leader of the Egg:** language >:|

 **gogy:** i cant give any money

 **DreamWasTaken:** i have a spare axe

 **child:** give

 **DreamWasTaken:** just come over to my dorm i'll give it to you

 **gogy:** dREAM YOURE PUTTING ME IN DANGER

 **DreamWasTaken:** i know :)

 **oreo:** it was a nice performance (:

 **BIG CRIME/LAW:** yeah :D

 **time traveler:** :] well done

 **mother duck:** good performace duckling

 **mother duck:** and quackity

 **big q:** thank you thank you

 **Dadza:** you almost embarassed me and the entirety of this group chat

 **Dadza:** but you didnt

 **Dadza:** thank you

 **UncleSchlatt:** it was a good performance

 **Skeppy:** ewll noed u geus

 **Leader of the Egg:** "well done i guess"

 **Leader of the Egg:** you did really well :D

 **wibly:** it was nice 

**FUCK THE GOVERNMENT:** yeah

 **ant:** well done

 **velvet:** yeah :)

 **bunz:** I TOLD YOU IT WAS GOING TO GO WELL SAM

 **Sam Nook:** im sorry if i was a little skeptical

 **Sam Nook:** but well done

 **nikichu:** well done c:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! thanks for your support!   
> stay safe and hydrated <3


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not a chapter, but its a notice :D

<https://forms.gle/MS2eZXNK2RcAewE5A>

You might be wondering what that is, my dear readers. Well, I may have mentioned before, but I have been facing a little bit of writer's block recently. 

This form is for requests for Alternate Universes/Canon Divergent/whatever, and if you're lucky, I might even make a full fanfiction on it, and not just a one-shot or two-shot. That'll only be if I really like the prompt!

If you can, please put some prompts for me in this form! I would prefer them to be Dream-centric or Karl-centric, and if there were no ships (i.e. only platonic/familial relationships). No smut, but angst and fluff are A-okay with me!

There are more rules in the description of the form!

Once I get at least a few requests, I'll probably make an entire series based on these, so go ahead! I'll try to use every single prompt!

~ chxrry blossom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for your support <3 i'll try to get another chapter out as soon as possible :D


	21. Author's Note (Ending)

hey guys!

i just wanted to say thank you for your support! its been absolutely amazing reading your comments because they make me super happy! im ending this fanfic after this authors note, and i know it might not be that great of an ending but i wanted to focus on other fanfics and the requests given to me as well! im currently working on the sequel to "sometimes good people make bad choices (it just means theyre human)" and its going to surprise you quite a bit ohohoho

but anyways, thank you for your support on this fanfic!

im not taking any more requests since ive already gotten like 32 responses and itll be hard for me to keep up, ill alert you whenever i decide to open them again. you can submit the requests but i most likely wont be seeing them since i wanted to finish off the like 10000 (exaggeration) projects i have left :D.

~chxrry


End file.
